Shear sensitive fluids, including biological fluids such as blood and blood-based combinations, should not be exposed to sudden or extreme changes in pressure or temperature, impacts, vibration, or rapid changes in direction of flow. Nonturbulent flow is the preferred mode of handling shear sensitive fluids.